


Grounder's Home

by Lisa_Bell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Grounders in space - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Survival, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Bell/pseuds/Lisa_Bell
Summary: They are separated. Some above in the sky, Clarke on the ground, others hiding in a bunker. How will they survive? Will they get together again?I am not the happy, fluffy ending type... you've been warned!





	1. Above. Day 534

Above. Day 534

Waking up was the hardest part of the day. At least, that is what he told his feet to make them move. It was the same procedure over and over. Bellamy took on his clothes, went into the so-called bathroom, which didn’t even offer warm water due to their lack of energy resources. They couldn’t heat it properly. After one and a half years, it became a routine so deeply scheduled in his mind he grabbed his pants without looking. The place he lived in felt like a cage. Sometimes, while opening his eyes, he imagined he had a strange dream of being down to earth. It usually took him a look around his cabin to remember. There was no O, no Aurora here. His sister hid buried in a bunker and his mother was floating through space. And there was no Jasper, no Gina. Most importantly, there was no Clarke to hold onto. To be held. Unlike the bunker people, he would never see them again.  
“You’re not alone up here”, he reminded himself as he started to focus on this day. He had a responsibility, a task to fullfil. They tried to adjust the solar panels outside, that Raven and Monty had built from scratch and tons of tech junk, in order to finally get warm morning showers. Raven did most of the installation and space walking, but, Bellamy suited up too from time to time. Just like today. His janitor skills became quite handy. He’d improved a lot in the last months and was a useful right hand to Monty indoors and Raven outdoors.  
Everyone up here had found their space. Emori helped with the junk recycling. She could re-use every piece of trash handed to her. She also took care of the algae together with Harper and Murphy. It was him who established himself as the chef. No one asked him to. He just did it.  
At breakfast time, Bellamy strode into their improvised dining hall. It wasn’t big, or fancy. But they painted it in some colours livelier than the usual grey that covered the million other walls of the Ark ring. His friends were already seated and Bellamy took his place at the far end of the table. Right beside him, Raven and Monty were already eating.  
“It’s different than the usual. I like it. What have you done?”, Harper mumbled through her full mouth. “You have to buy my new book: A hundred ways to cook algae. You can’t afford it though”, Murphy replied with his signature smirk. Bellamy sat silent among his friends. He never made any jokes. In that he resembled Echo. She was the only one without a purpose up here. She spent her time alone in the darker corners of the ring. But Bellamy couldn’t bring himself to pity her. She was alive. That was better than most people’s fate.  
“Are you ready to grab your suit?”, Raven asked out of nowhere. “Always.” Then, she turned to the rest of the space squad. “Listen guys, today we have to move our lazy asses all in tune. No room for errors. You got me?” All the faces nodded in confirmation. “Great, let’s do this. I could use a warm shower!” They got to work.  
Bellamy and Raven took their gear and made it to the airlock. Murphy walked close behind them muttering to Monty on the radio. “Our space cuddlies look as cute as ever.” Bellamy could understand him perfectly because his helmet wasn’t sealed yet. He looked at Raven, who just shrugged her shoulders. She’d heard it too. He put his earpieces in and put on the glass bubble that would protect his head from the dangers of outer space.  
“We stick to the plan”, he announced as if it were new information. “Go out, install the wires, align the panels and get back in. Done”, Raven repeated their schedule. “It’ll be a piece of cake”, added Monty, and Bellamy went into the airlock. 

But, of course, things went wrong. Bellamy should have seen it coming. You never know with Raven Reyes and her ideas. He sweated in the suit and beads ran down his temples. In the flickering light the sun spread on them, he saw Raven attaching something to a panel. He was doing exactly the same. They went on for hours until Raven had one of her flashes of genius. “I’ll go over to some panels on the edge of the ring”, Raven said and started moving out of Bellamy’s perimeter. He looked up and saw her feet disappear behind a bunch of bars. “Raven, no. Don’t!” She wouldn’t listen, she never did. Bellamy felt his heart speeding up. Their lines should always remain straight to the door where they left the Ark. Raven’s tangled around one of the bars she had just crossed. “Raven!” He grew angry. “What is it Bellamy?”, asked Monty at communications. The other crew members helped him to hold up life support for the space walkers. “She is knotting herself to the bars behind her.” “Where?”, Raven wanted to know. She turned around in a fast bounce. “Get your ass back here, I’ll untie you.”  
He moved to the bars. They were thin, but solid. They kept the Ark together after a hundred years and now they would hinder Raven to get back inside. As she arrived, Bellamy had already tried his best to loosen the line. However, he could not reach through the tiny bars with his freakishly big gloves. Raven’s weren’t any more slender. Bellamy’s fingers hurt, the blood pumped through them in a helpless attempt to fight the pressure in his muscles.  
He turned to Raven and just shook his head. She understood. “Any suggestions?”, he asked in a bitter tone. “What’s wrong?” “The knot is too tight, Monty. I’m trapped”, she replied sour. Silence followed. Bellamy searched his gear and his gloves fumbled over his set of tools. The sharp tongs, he thought. “How much oxygen you’ve got left?” “About a quarter. You?” “Same. We can’t afford to plan something. No time for that. We need to cut your line. That’s the only choice.” “But we’ve got only those two left”, Monty objected. “I know”, Bellamy spat into the radio fiercely and pulled out the tongs. He got closer to Raven. “Hold on!” She reached with her arms around his back. They sealed the inner part of the line and then cut it. Together they returned to the door, and the safety of the airlock. None of them spoke a word. Silently they got rid of their suits. 

Monty stormed into the room behind the airlock. “Are you guys ok?” “Fine”, said Raven. “Next time, no adventure trips”, added Bellamy dryly. “We need to inspect the panels on the edge at some point”, she argued with her voice rising. “You can do that on your own. For me, there’ll be no next time. You have to get out of your self-made bullshit alone then! Please keep in mind you’re toying with all of our lives.” “That’s enough”, Monty ended the conversation. Bellamy’s voice had remained horribly calm but his eyes raged in fury. Raven should know she fucked up.  
At communications, he found the rest of their bunch. All pale. He didn’t talk to any of them and passed the room without a word. In his own chamber, he collapsed onto his bed. He needed to scream, to yell at someone. But he was empty. He felt as hollow as the vast space they were surrounded by. Not a single tear appeared on his cheeks, instead he stared at the ceiling of his room for hours. He should use his head, she had told him. And that he did. He focussed so hard on survival and his duties to bring all of them back down in one piece, he had, completely, distanced himself from his heart. A long time, he'd believed this to be the only way. He knew now he wouldn’t make it anywhere by sticking to this plan. Clarke’s advice wouldn’t serve him any longer.  
At some point, Bellamy fell asleep. His stature had grown slimmer under his clothes that covered his lanky limbs. His chest rose and sank in a peaceful rhythm before his nightmares kicked in. He had loads of them. That was how he missed the soft knocks on his door. As he woke up, he rubbed his eyes and found he was still alone. The emptiness inside him would soon return, but, right after dreaming the possibility of seeing his sister again put a little smile on his face. And he had a plan how to put himself out of his misery, at least a little bit. His clock told him he had skipped lunch. He did not feel particularly motivated, yet he knew he needed to get this done. 

He had sat there pondering his ideas another hour when the knocking came back. “I’m up”, he replied and the door opened. It was Raven. “You ok?”, she asked. He nodded and tapped on the bed beside him as an invitation to sit down. She accepted and planted herself on the covers. “Don’t do it again”, he whispered. “It’s the last line we have. I got you the first time.” He looked up. “That’s not what I meant. Fuck the lines.” She nodded. He couldn’t lose any of them. He certainly couldn’t lose Raven.  
“I’ve thought about this. We need to change something, or we’ll have forgotten who we are before we set foot on the ground again.” “Agreed.” “I mean, Jasper was right about this. We cannot simply survive. We need to live. We are to stay up here another three and a half years. We need to get some pleasure. We need to invest more time in things we like to do instead of things we need to do. I have no idea what you actually loved to do back on the old Ark. We need to get to know each other on this level. Maybe we should throw birthday parties or something. Also, Echo needs a spot among us. She’s isolated on so many levels…” A huge smile formed on Raven’s face. It was so broad it radiated her relief through the whole room. “Glad, you think like that”, she interrupted his flow. Bellamy still looked the same: stern, and determined.  
“Bellamy, you need to change something else if you want this to work out.” His brows jumped up. “You need to stop talking about us. Start talking about yourself. To anyone, not necessarily me. But please, don’t keep to yourself. You’re not an outsider. You’re our friend.”  
They paused for a minute. Bellamy thought about her words and Raven knew he needed to be encouraged a little further to open up. She petted his shoulder tenderly. This made him turn toward her again and his eyes teared up. Finally, she had torn down his walls. “She told me I should use my head. I've tried. But I am choking on it. I don’t know who I am anymore.” It was obvious who SHE was. “She would be proud of us, proud of you”, Raven replied. “Think so?” “Dammit, I am sure!” “You know, sometimes I see my Mom or O here. We lived here for years and I can still feel their presence. In every room. But she’s not here. I didn't know her back then. Who she was, where she loved to be. And…” He couldn’t go on. “She’s not here. She’s gone”, he added with a dying voice.  
“I know.” Raven was crying silently. She had lost people too. “But we are not alone up here. We all share those memories.” “I didn’t want to say Finn and Jasper were any less important to you or…” “Hush, Bellamy. I know what you mean. She was your best friend. I will never forget Finn. For a while, I thought I could leave my memories behind. But what ALIE did to me, taught me otherwise. I hate I've got nothing left of him but memories.” Their eyes connected. After another moment, they had gathered their scattered feelings.  
“You should get something to eat and I tell the others we have a meeting tonight”, Raven declared. Bellamy gave her one of his rare smiles and helped her get up. 

Bellamy went to the dining hall and grabbed some algae pasta and then he entered their rocket, that still hibernated in the hangar bay. He wanted to find something he'd put inside there the day they'd left the ground. To his relief, it lay exactly where he had left it all those months back.  
Before supper, he intended to join Raven for another quick talk. She wasn’t in her room, so he searched all their usual places. He found Monty staring down to the red planet they once called home and avoided to disturb him. Instead, he strode back to his own quarters as he couldn’t find Raven anywhere. It really surprised him she waited for him on his doorstep. “I was looking for you”, he told her. “Good you found me then”, she replied with that perfect smirk of hers. “You told them?” “I did. They looked scared to be honest. Maybe they are not quite over our scene this morning. It was hilarious.”  
They entered the room. “Why were you looking for me?” “First, sit down”, he demanded softly. She followed his plea and fixed him with her eyes. “I’m all yours.” “I never knew if you wanted to have it. But, today you've said you'd love to have something to remember him. Clarke'd packed it before you headed for the lab together. I grabbed it as we went to find you and I put in the rocket.” He pulled a necklace out of his pocket and a little metal Raven was bouncing on the string. Raven stared at the gift. She touched the pendant in amazement. She was speechless.  
They sat together for a while and Raven put her necklace on at some point. “Thanks”, she said in a plain but honest tone. “I’ve got something for you too. But I couldn't bring it in here. So I have to kidnap you instead and deliver you there.” She grinned deviously. Bellamy got up and followed her through the ship. He remembered this was the former Sky Box. The prison they had kept his sister in. It made him swallow hard. Raven wasn’t stopping until they had reached a shut door. “I found this about a month ago. I didn’t know what to do. But, I guess this belongs to you.” She opened it and the cell beyond was painted from floor to ceiling. There were trees and animals. There were stars on a night sky. Somebody with strong hopes had drawn this. Somebody who'd thought of earth in bright images. “This is where they kept Clarke”, Raven stated the obvious. Bellamy could see that at first glance. It was her spirit all other the place and yet it was somebody else than the girl he got to know on the ground. This was Clarke from the Ark, the girl he had been looking for in every corner of this forsaken space station. His cheeks flooded with tears and his jaw clenched. He found her. He had a place to talk to her now. A place to remember her, a home. And that gave him hope he could survive this, no matter what.


	2. Day 2211. On th Ground.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Madi got unexpected visitors from space. They had to decide what to do about it...

Day 2211. On the Ground.

Clarke searched the night sky. It was clear air all around. Countless stars and a crescent moon speckled the darkness. She was alone outside, Madi hid in the Rover. Although it was supposed to be spring, the last nights had given them cold chills. A week back, a strange spaceship had landed and the both of them had tried their best to investigate what it was all about. Where it had come from. Who was on board. She remembered Lincoln’s sketch book where he’d kept counting the invaders from space. She had started something similar. The little tech she had left she tried to use wisely. She had stopped radioing the sky. Others might be listening now and she didn’t want to uncover herself out of emotional weakness. Bellamy and the others weren’t here - they hadn’t returned and were late more than one year. It was a childish hope to believe they would come down now. If she was being honest, it was highly unlikely any of them would make it back to earth ever again. They had probably been dead for a long time and she had kept talking to an inhabited sky for months, or years. Clarke sighed in inner pain. She couldn’t allow this thought to sink in too deeply. She could not handle the desperation that would creep right in its shadow.  
At dawn, they needed to pack. They had to get out of sight. Clarke started the engine and they took off. Slowly they rolled toward the tree-line and behind a thicket. Most trees had died but some bushes made it through Apocalypse 2.0. Madi was still asleep in the backseats. Clarke drove a couple of minutes heading for a ditch where she used to park the Rover during daytime in the last week. Then, she hopped in the trunk and lay down next to Madi. The girl stirred but didn’t wake while Clarke was cuddling into the blankets.

She woke past midday. The sun smiled down at them and a few clouds passed her view as she looked up. Madi was playing with the car at the driver seat. Clarke had given her the first lessons a while ago. Now the girl was eager to be in charge behind the wheel just in order to proof how well she’d learnt.  
Clarke grinned and was happy about her company. She had found her some months after Praimfaya had burnt the ground. Madi had been a scared little girl back then and now she was a teenager trying to impress Clarke. What a change. They’d come a long way together. Clarke had also taught her how to read and write, how to speak English. It’d kept Clarke busy all those months. But now they had more pressing issues. Alongside the two nightbloods only insects and worms had survived the apocalypse as far as Clarke could tell. It was high time to get some for breakfast. She dragged Madi out of her driving dream world and took her into the woods. It took them the rest of the day to get enough bugs to prepare a proper meal. At nightfall they chewed on the last pieces. They had to check on the newcomers again and so they drove as near to the spaceship as Clarke dared. They left the Rover with the rifle and the binoculars with night vision. The device could be charged with Clarke’s portable solar panel. She had brought it all the way from Becca’s lab. Initially she had used it to observe the entrance of the bunker, but, not a fly had moved around there. Now she hoped it would proof handy to have kept this surveillance equipment.  
The night was equally bright as the past one and Clarke saw the same five or six creatures in uniforms exploring the landscape as the days before. She could not make sense of their activities. They ran in circles. Madi had nothing to say about it, she just sat next to Clarke. In fact, she looked bored or even annoyed. “What is it?” “We should talk to them instead of hiding in the thicket like creeps.” “That’s your opinion.” “Yes, it is.” “We don’t know what they want here yet.” “And we never will until we talk to them. That’s what...” “…you’re saying. I get you. But I don’t like the thought.” “You came from the sky once too. Don’t you wish the Grounders had been more welcoming back then?” Clarke sighed. This was entirely different. There were no more Grounders, just the two of them. Additionally, the sky should have been out of humans after the inhabitants of the Ark had left it. Empty beside her friends, of course. She bit her tongue. Madi was right. They should do something instead of hiding. Hiding was not Clarke’s way. At least it hadn't never been in the past. Had that Clarke disappeared for good? Before her worries got the better of her, she turned to Madi. But the girl was gone and Clarke alone. Her friend had been sick of doing nothing and had started to act. Clarke froze scared to the bones. She heard voices approaching, Madi’s was not among them. She grabbed the binoculars and looked straight at three helmets. Clarke was not alone after all.


	3. Down below. Day 1795.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and the bunker crew struggle with the living conditions in their shelter. Will they make it out?

Down below. Day 1795.

About five years they had been stuck under ground now. The first one was tough. A lot of Grounders could not bear the confined walls of their shelter. It drove them mad. Abby saw it coming, but, there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. Skykru could cope better, still it was not easy to return to the darkness when you had the chance to feel the sun touch your skin at some point. They had each other to comfort themselves – not enough to keep them all alive. Indra found her daughter in her cabin. The darkness had taken her. She was among the first victims, though strong in mind she could not handle to lose everything she held dear. The trees, the sun, the animals. Life. The spirits of things seemed to be gone and so left she. A part of Indra went with her. The bunker had lost half of its population by the end of the year. As there was no burial ground, one chamber became the cemetery. It was also their dump yard because they had to use every inch of their small home as effectively as possible. That was how religion and ritual had died a gruesome death. What remained was routine and discipline. A "no child"-rule was enforced by Octavia – she knew she had become her own worst nightmare. The actions she took equalled Jaha’s in his darkest hours. However, she formed a council to share the burden of guilt. Indra backed her. The Grounder’s inside had turned into a hollow void, but the shell stood firm and tight. There were Abby and Kane too, and five more Grounders. Sometimes, then the law had to be executed, Octavia wished for an airlock to simply float the deliquents. Quick and clean. Instead she beheaded them with Indra’s sword. Quick at least. Order was the only thing to prevent them from dying, so O kept it alive and fed the monster inside her in return.  
They had held on to the day they would make it back to the surface. A hope. The day had come and they found out their shelter was sealed with a thick blanket of rock. They got buried alive and it took them half decade to find out. The remaining survivors had been glued to a clockwork by their harsh living conditions. Tick, tock. As long as they had a job to do, they kept on working. It was Jaha who gave them their next task. They had to blow up their prison door. Kane and Octavia were not big fans of that idea, but what choice had they left. So they passed on the reins to their former chancellor and hoped he would find a way out of their misery.  
“As far as the scans tell”, Jaha said, “we are covered in ten metres of solid stone. It is a vast dome consisting of a single block. It would be impossible to dig through. We need to use explosives.” Nathan Miller agreed without second thought. He needed a person to hold on to, a leader with charisma and a vision. As long as he was given that, he went along with it, even if that leader’s name was Jaha. Niylah and Bryan objected that the whole roof could be crumbling down in the attempt to free them. The stakes were too high in their eyes. To O and Kane it was all the same. They got out or were dead anyway, so they remained silent.  
A couple of days went by. Miller was preparing for his guard shift as Eric pulled him back underneath the sheets. “Not so fast!” “Are you jealous of the dynamite I gonna hold in my arms soon?” “No, more concerned about my body temperature when my hottie is gone.” “Hottie? I'm the fuel to your engines?” Nathan asked with a cocky grin on his face. “You are a naughty boy, you know your are”, Eric replied before he drowned any answers in a kiss. Then they parted, and Nathan grabbed his jacket. It was the black one from the Ark guards, the same design that Bellamy used to wear. Down the hallway came another boy dressed in an identical jacket. He hadn’t grown an inch since they moved under ground and his skin looked as pale as ever. And he still volunteered for each an every suicidal mission Miller signed up for. Bryan still loved him, at least that was the only reasonable explanation Nathan got for his behaviour. Bryan did not favour Jaha’s approach and still he was here to help carry out the plan. They crammed themselves in the tiny whole the team had dug in the past days. Here they wanted to position the explosives. Jaha was there too. Kane followed their progress from the scanner at the control room. “The monitors show some movement here, maybe we should call it a day.” “Keep going, guys, it’s solid rock, I told you” shouted Jaha from underneath. “He’s an engineer, he should know what to do”, declared Bryan and kept on detangling wires and fuses. Jaha went up the ladder as Nathan heard the cracking in the ceiling. The solid stock evaporated a dust plume. Miller coughed and could not see the hatch anymore which led inside the bunker. He heard another sound, a deep clunk followed by screams and pain. He had screamed. The rock had moved. Downwards. From his earpiece yelled Kane’s voice to get out, but it was too late. As the dusk lifted a little, he could see the hatch and the small circle of light that fell through it. Voices buzzed through the thick air. “Nathan!” It was Eric. Had he passed out? How could all these people be here already? It took him a moment to realise that Eric must have been talking to Abby in the control room and had watched the disaster coming same as Kane. His working companions remained quiet. “Jaha? Bryan? Suki?” No answer. He could see a hand hanging into the hatch and its beam of light. The fingers dangled lifeless like tiny puppets in the moving air. It was Jaha’s dead hand. Bryan lay in the dark behind Nathan. No ray of light illuminated parts of his body, but, still Miller had no illusions about his fate. “Bryan”, he whispered voicelessly. He had followed Nathan everywhere. Always. Nathan tried to pull himself closer to the hatch to get away from the devastation that brewed in his heart. Kane, Abby and Eric were still screaming against his ear drums. They were numbed by the pain that spread from Nathan’s back. He was trapped. His voice echoed through to Eric and the others. It was Octavia who finally went to do something about the tragedy. She organised the rescue party. Ten people dead, three severely injured. It was a sad tribute to just another day below the surface. “What are we to do?” Kane asked as the clock announced that day 1796 had just begun. “We go on. We dig ourselves out. We keep digging till we’re either all out or dead”, Octavia concluded. Routine and discipline had come back to rule their tiny world.


	4. Up above. Day 1534.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and friends cannot agree on something though time is at their heels.

Up above. Day 1534.  


Rolling up his sleeves, Bellamy entered the gym. Actually it was just another room on the Ark ring, but the seven of them had covered the floor with mattresses. “Hold your cover up!”, Echo screamed without warning. He had no time to bandage his hands before the first fist rocketed toward him. He swung his arm around hers and hurled them both to the ground. “Good one”, she admitted with a slim smile. “Always on alert, told you so”, he responded with a grin. They kept training for an hour or two - the best form to stay in shape, bond, and have fun. Echo hadn’t lost any of her combat skills in the passed four years and now she had taught them to her team, Spacekru. They all had gotten used to their tin can, and each other. Echo was only afraid of what the future on the ground might hold for them. There were finally no more grounders in space. Would the dynamic between them shift once they reunited with the bunker people? Bellamy noticed something was off as he hit Echo much more often than he was used to. Before he could ask, they got interrupted by Raven’s voice from the radio speakers. They should all come to communications at once. It sounded urgent, so Bellamy lost no time and grabbed his boots.  
Monty’s features were cool as steel, Raven looked oblivious, and the rest of them fidgeted nervously in the background. Bellamy saw the reason why when he glanced out the window. Earth presented itself as the brown and dead dirtball they had got used in the past three years, after Primfaya 2.0 had burnt out. The sky was littered with stars, as usual, but something else blinked among them. It was something that should not even be there - a spaceship. All Bellamy could do, was stare. “I switched off all the lights”, Raven stated. “Hell, we are not alone out here anymore, and we don’t even bother to say ‘hey’? And I’ve always thought my manners sucked.” “Shut up, Murphy!”, shot Monty without turning his head. Bellamy studied all their faces. “Murphy’s right. We can’t ignore them. They are there, and no matter if the lights are off, they’ll figure out we are here. Better make the first step than being caught in here, I think.” Some nodded, but Raven was not sold on the idea yet. “Choose the battle ground yourself”, Echo offered. “I never took you for the impassive type, Raven”, said Murphy and got a killing glance in return.  
To Radio or not to radio was their only topic for next few days. They had reached a stalemate, and time was running out. The longer they waited the weaker they appeared in their possible opponents’ eyes or the less trustworthy to their possible allies. They skipped Memorial Day, did not remember their dead friend, instead they kept brooding. The newly arrived spaceship circled stubbornly around earth in a stable orbit same as the Ark ring. The strangers seemed to be debating their next move as well. They did not come closer or vanish.  
During dinner of the third day, Bellamy finally pushed for a decision. “Just grab the damn radio and let’s find out where the hell they came from!”, shouted Emori. The air was loaded with tension. “We should have…” Bellamy interrupted the angry buzz. “Listen!”, he demanded. Most of them had expected him to speak up, but then they heard it, too. A rattle from the outer shell. There was not much sense in taking up the radio now. As a muffled whirl started, Raven jumped up from her seat. “What’s that?”, Harper asked. “We are about to have company in here, it’s a hard-ass drill.” Whoever “they” were, Bellamy and his friends would find out pretty soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Typos are mine, as are all the errors. Not a native speaker, sincerest apologies. But still love the fandom. I couldn't stay away from writing this. Thanks for all the ideas you stumble over on Twitter. It's a trigger to my mind. My story will continue somewhat canon divergent as I hadn't watched the 5.4 clip with Abby and Jackson with enough sensitivity before mapping out my plot. It's gonna be bumpy ride and y'all are welcome to hop on board!


End file.
